


Death Warrant

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treason is the worst of crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Warrant

He’d had to sign death warrants before. It was one of the worst aspects of being Emperor. He never took such a step without very good reason, but it was still so hard to do, no matter whose name was on that deathly form.

But this – this was breaking his heart.

This was family.

The evidence was too strong to ignore, impossible to explain away. It was treason of the worst sort.

But….within his own family.

It felt like his heart was tearing apart.

He’d waited, hoping to be proved wrong. He’d sent for more information, he’d tried to explain it away. He lay awake in the dark, night after night, remembering happier times, seeing two young brothers playing together around the Residence, hearing their happy voices. But it would all fade into the darkness, and the bitter knowledge of betrayal.

Treason. Of the worst kind. The only punishment could be death.

He was surprised to see that his hand didn’t tremble as he reached for the stylus. All he had to do was sign, and he’d be safe.

It was a terrible price to pay for security. But it wasn’t just for him, this was for the good of the Imperium.

Being Emperor means you have to make the worst decisions.

He took a deep breath, and slowly signed the form, then pressed the Imperial seal to it.

It was done. Family or not, treason was still treason.

Passing the death warrant for Xav Vorbarra to a secretary, Emperor Yuri reached for the next one on the pile. And one by one he signed the death warrants for his family.

It had to be done. To be safe.


End file.
